After That
by aicchan
Summary: Sequel 'Connection' - Kehidupan Draco dan Harry setelah tujuh tahun menjalani hidup yang berbeda dari manusia biasa. Apa saja yang terjadi? my 2nd Vampfic. RR Plis


**After That...**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / General

A/N : Official Sequel from '**Connection'** XD alert for Fluffy XD

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Draco, kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" Harry mengguncang badan Draco yang masih terbalut selimut, "ayo bangun!! Jangan mentang-mentang ini akhir pekan, kau bisa bermalasan seenakmu!!"

Draco hanya berekasi sekali, yaitu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jelas itu membuat Harry kesal, "Profesor Malfoy!! Kau masih punya tugas untuk makan pagi di Aula Besar bersama!!" seru Harry yang tanpa ampun langsung menarik selimut dari Draco.

"HARRY!!" protes Draco seketika, "aku masih mengantuk!!! Berikan selimutku!!"

"Tidak akan!!" Harry membawa selimut tebal itu menjauh dari tempat tidur, "cepat bersiap dan kita ke Aula Besar."

Menggerutu, akhirnya Draco turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Semua sama sekali tidak berubah untuknya... ya—sejak saat itu, sejak Harry menjadi 'mate' untuknya, tanpa terasa waktu sudah berlalu selama tujuh tahun, dan mereka berdua, masih tetap berwujud seperti pemuda berusia enam belas tahun meski sebenarnya umur mereka sekarang sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun.

Saat ini Draco dan Harry menerima posisi sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts. Draco menggantikan posisi Severus yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah setelah Dumbledore memilih untuk 'bersantai' setelah perang usai. Sementara Harry menggantikan posisi Remus yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Mereka tak perlu bertanya alasannya kenapa, karena saat ini setiap kali ke Grimmauld Place, Remus pasti ada di sana.

Draco membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram air panas yang langsung menghapus kantuknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka, terlepas dari tubuhnya yang mengalami 'pelambatan waktu', meski vampire, dia masih bisa hidup dengan normal seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Malah dia jadi lebih merasa seperti manusia serigala, mengingat dia hanya ingin minum darah sebulan sekali, persis seperti manusia serigala yang mau transformasi.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Draco!! Kau mau aku tinggal?!"

Terkadang Draco rasanya ingin mengikat Harry di tempat tidur supaya mate-nya itu bisa sedikit tenang.

"Draco—"

"Aku segera keluar!!" menyelesaikan ritual kamar mandinya dengan lebih cepat, akhirnya Draco pun siap untuk sarapan di Aula Besar, meski sebenarnya dia malas sekali. Lagipula vampire kan mahkluk malam. Pagi-pagi begini dia selalu merasa lemas, tapi Harry tetap tidak mau tahu.

Setelah memastikan kalau pakaiannya sudah rapi, Draco pun mengikuti Harry ke Aula Besar. Sebenarnya dulu sih Draco enjoy saja makan bersama di Aula Besar, tapi gara-gara pertanyaan anak kelas satu yang entah polos atau kelewat bodoh, mood Draco untuk sarapan di Aula Besar menurun drastis. Bagaimana bisa anak itu bertanya kenapa Draco tidak takut sinar matahari? Apa dia begitu malasnya untuk membaca buku?

Vampire—tidak seperti legenda tolol muggle—sama sekali tidak anti sinar matahari, mereka melemah, memang, tapi tidak terbakar dengan konyolnya meski berada di bawah teriknya matahari, atau tubuhnya berpedar laksana berlian. Vampire sama sekali tak berbeda dari manusia biasa dari segi penampilan. Mau pagi, siang atau malam.

Waktu pertama mengajar anak kelas satu, Draco langsung menemukan cara bagaimana 'menjinakkan' para dunderheads itu. Kalau ada yang mengacau di kelasnya, tinggal bilang bahwa dia tidak segan menghisap darah mereka sampai habis. Dan _voila_—kelas aman dan tentram –untuk Draco-.

"Kenapa melamun saja?" tanya Harry saat mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum masuk ke Aula Besar, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada—hanya memutuskan ancaman mana yang akan aku pakai hari ini. Meminum darah mereka sampai habis atau mengubah mereka menjadi vampire?"

Harry tertawa, "kelas ramuan jadi seperti pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi, ada yang kagum sekaligus penasaran, di sisi lain, seram juga kalau berhadapan langsung dengan vampire yang umurnya belum genap sepuluh tahun."

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke Aula Besar dan duduk di kursi mereka di mimbar guru. Pengajar yang lain juga sudah duduk di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Wow—pancake," Harry segera membalik piringnya dan mengambil tiga pancake sekaligus dan menuang banyak sekali sirup mapple.

Draco memandangnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau ini benar-benar maniak manis. Apa perutmu tidak sakit kalau makan manis pagi-pagi begini?"

"Cerewet!! Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaanku saja," Harry mulai makan dengan cueknya.

Draco sendiri memilih roti dan telur untuk menu sarapannya. Well—meski tidak senikmat darah Harry, cukuplah untuk mengisi perutnya. Sejak menjadi vampire, nafsu makan Draco bisa dibilang nyaris tidak ada. Dia tetap bisa makan makanan biasa, tapi walau tidak makan seminggu pun Draco yakin dia akan tetap segar bugar. Setitik darah Harry sama artinya kalau Draco sudah makan untuk tiga hari penuh.

Selesai sarapan, para pengajar pun langsung menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebelum berpisah di depan Aula Besar, Draco sempat membisikkan kalau malam ini dia ingin 'makan' dengan dua arti yang sama sekali berbeda.

Harry menghadiahi vampire itu sebuah tendangan di kaki untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Draco tertawa pelan melihat Harry yang berbalik pergi dengan telinga yang memerah.

.

#

.

Kelas ramuan di hari senin, seperti biasa, Draco menulis instruksi di papan dan duduk diam sementara para murid mulai mengerjakan ramuan mereka. Jam pertama hari ini, Draco mengajar siswa N.E.W.T, pertama dulu terasa aneh juga, mengajar murid yang 'sebaya' dengannya. Karena fisik Draco masih bisa disamakan dengan siswa kelas enam, masa dimana dia berubah menjadi vampire.

Draco masih ingat benar kejadian di ruang kelas Ramuan ini. Saat jati dirinya terbongkar karena dia lepas kendali saat mencium bau darah segar dari Longbottom. Tapi sekarang, Draco sudah tidak tertarik dengan darah siapa pun. Dia sudah punya Harry, untuk apa meminum darah orang lain? Hanya kenikmatan sesaat...

Dan hari berjalan sama membosankannya seperti biasa. Mengajar, memberi tugas, memeriksa essay, makan bersama di Aula Besar. Kadang jenuh juga. Tapi—karena Harry ingin sekali menjadi pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Draco pun menerima tawaran Severus untuk mengisi posisi sebagai Potion Master. Mana tahan Draco kalau harus berpisah dengan 'mate'nya.

Saat sedang memeriksa essay anak kelas satu, pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk, dan saat terbuka, muncullah Harry, "sibuk, Profesor Malfoy?"

Draco meletakkan pena bulunya saat Harry menutup pintu dan duduk di sisi meja yang bersebrangan dengannya, "kau sendiri? Bisa-bisanya jam segini sudah berkeliaran."

"Aku tidak berkeliaran. Aku sudah memeriksa semua essay kok," kata Harry, "kau saja yang kerjanya lambat."

"Untuk apa cepat-cepat. Mau dikoreksi macam apa juga, paling hanya segelintir yang mau memeriksa essay mereka lagi."

Harry tertawa, "tapi itu kan tugas guru. Kau tidak boleh mengeluh," katanya.

Draco memandang Harry, lalu dia berdiri dan memutari meja hingga dia berdiri di depan Harry, "tugas guru juga memberi contoh pada murid. Masa iya ada guru yang seenaknya duduk di atas meja seperti ini?"

"Sekarang kan sudah lepas jam mengajar," kata Harry membela diri.

Wajah Harry yang separuh merengut itu membuat Draco tersenyum, "Kau tahu—kalau kau sedang cemberut seperti itu, kau manis sekali."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut aku manis!!" Harry mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh, "kau mau aku tendang lagi?"

"Tendang saja. Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "kau ini tetap saja menyebalkan," Harry menuju ke pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco.

"Lapangan Quidditch. Mau melihat latihan anak-anak Gryffindor."

"Hei!!" Draco menarik tangan Harry, "jangan seenaknya datang dan pergi. Ini bukan daerah umum. Kau harus membayar ongkos masuk dan keluar." Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dan tanpa peringatan, dia pun mencium bibir 'mate'nya itu dengan lembut.

Tak mampu melawan, Harry pun pasrah saja saat Draco mencumbunya dengan begitu intim. Tubuhnya terbungkus rapat dalam pelukan Draco, terasa nyaman dan membuat Harry melupakan segalanya.

Harry menengadahkan kepalanya saat bibir Draco beralih ke lehernya. Dia merasakan kalau dasinya terbuka, juga beberapa kancing teratas kemejanya, tapi Harry tak mau menghentikan Draco. Disisi lain, Draco semakin kehilangan kendali begitu mencium aroma drah dibalik kulit Harry, aliran darah di nadi yang berdenyut, manis... memabukkan.

Kini Harry memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk leher Harry yang sangat menggoda itu. Menuruti insting, kedua taring Draco keluar dan segera saja gigitajam itu menembus kulit Harry.

Erangan terdengar dan pelukan Harry semakin erat saat dia merasakan Draco mulai meminum darahnya. Tak terasa sakit, justru Harry menikmatinya. Seolah mereka tengah memadu kasih, seolah dunia ini hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua saja.

Draco tak banyak meminta darah Harry, karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu haus. Draco pun mengecup bekas luka di leher Harry, dia sudah sangat menguasai mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka itu, bahkan tanpa bantuan tongkat. Dalam sekejap saja, luka itu sudah menutup, hanya menyisakan rembesan darah segar saja.

"Aku sudah memperoleh bayarannya," Draco tersenyum, membersihkan bibirnya yang masih berlumur darah Harry dengan lidahnya, "kau tetap lezat seperti biasa," Draco merengkuh tubuh Harry yang bersandar lemas padanya.

"Tidak adil," protes Harry lemah, "kau selalu mencuri waktu."

Draco mengusap rambut Harry yang tetap saja berantakan, meski kini sedikit memanjang hingga hampir menyentuh bahunya, "Slytherin..." bisik Draco, mencium sudut mata Harry.

.

Tengah malam, Draco terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendapati kamarnya diterangi cahaya keperakan. Saat Draco menoleh, dia bisa melihat purnama sempurna bertengger dilangut dan tampak bagaikan permata yang berkilauan. Bias jendela tinggi itu membuat cahaya rembulan menari-nari dan jatuh menimpa sosok Harry yang pulas di samping Draco.

Vampire muda itu tersenyum memandang sosok 'mate' sekaligus kekasihnya itu tampak bagai memancarkan sinar saat cahaya bulan menyentuh kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar matahari itu.

"Beautiful..." gumam Draco, menyibak poni Harry, menampakkan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi kisah epik yang terkenal di dunia sihir. _The-Boy-Who-Win_. Orang-orang bisa saja dengan entangnya bersorak-sorai atas kekalahan Voldemort. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Harry.

Draco sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan horor dan teror di malam itu. Malam pertempuran terakhir saat Voldemort dan Death Eater menyerbu Hogwarts di tahun ketujuh mereka. perang terakhir antara hitam dan putih. Death Eater dan Orde Phoenix. Perasaan Harry yang bercampur aduk menghantam batin Draco. Cemas, takut, ngeri. Semua berkumpul bagaikan bom yang siap meledak kapan pun.

Draco ingat sekali bagaimana Harry menangis sejadinya saat dia tahu Sirius terluka parah dan bahkan sempat koma untuk beberapa minggu. Rasanya Draco tak pernah melihat Harry yang sangat terpuruk seperti itu.

Perang itu menyisakan luka mendalam di hati Harry yang Draco yakin, sampai sekarang pun luka itu masih belum sembuh.

"Draco?"

Lamunan si pirang itu buyar saat suara Harry menyapa gendang telinganya, Draco pun memandang Harry, "kau terbangun gara-gara aku, ya? Maaf."

Harry menggeleng tapi dia tak bicara. Harry kembali memejamkan mata dan merapat pada Draco. Tahu kalau Harry kedinginan, Draco kembali berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Harry yang hanya terlapisi selembar selimut saja. Draco mencium kening Harry sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memejamkan mata.

.

Pagi hari datang tanpa Draco melewatkan sisa malamnya dalam tidur nyenyak. Meski memejamkan mata, faktanya Draco sama sekali tidak mengantuk lagi. Dia menikmati kesunyian malam dengan mendengarkan degup jantung Harry yang berirama sangat tenang dan teratur, tanda kalau dia tidur dengan sangat nyaman.

Tak begitu lama Draco bangun sendirian, Harry akhirnya membuka matanya, memandang wajah Draco sambil tersenyum, "morning," katanya.

"Morning," Draco balas tersenyum, "kau tidur pulas sekali. Apa kau bermimpi indah?"

"Begitulah," Harry malah makin merapat ke Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Draco, "aku tidak sabar menunggu besok."

"Kau ini—begitu mengatai aku tidak niat mengajar. Kau juga hanya menunggu kapan liburan akan tiba kan?" Draco memeluk Harry, menciumi wajah kekasihnya itu, "dan berhubung hari ini sehari sebelum liburan natal, kau tidak punya alasan memaksaku bangun pagi-pagi, Profesor Potter."

Tak sempat Harry mengatakan apa-apa karena Draco keburu mencium bibirnya. Menghempaskan akal sehatnya jauh-jauh dan menguncinya di pintu terasing dalam otaknya. Harry membalas ciuman itu, membuat tubuhnya mendadak terasa seperti sedang berada di tengah musim panas.

Draco nyaris tertawa saat melihat wajah kecewa Harry begitu dia mengakhiri sentuhan itu, "kita masih harus sarapan di Aula Besar, Harry. Kau yang selalu katakan itu padaku," Draco menyambar celana piyamanya yang tergeletak di kamar, lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi setelah memakainya.

.

"Jadi benar yang lain akan berkumpul di Grimmauld Place?" Draco meminum teh di cangkirnya setelah sarapan.

Harry mengangguk, ada selembar perkamen di tangannya, surat dari Hermione, "katanya mereka akan berangkat hari ini. Jadi besok semua sudah ada di Grimmauld Place. Lalu bagaimana dengan Mum juga Dad? Apa mereka akan hadir? Ini kan kali pertama kita bisa berkumpul setelah 2 tahun melewati natal sendiri-sendiri."

"Mereka akan pulang dari Perancis. Sudah janji," kata Draco.

Well... sejak Harry menjadi 'mate' bagi Draco, pemuda berkacamata itu pun mulai memanggil Narcissa dan Lucius dengan sebutan Mum dan Dad. Narcissa yang terus memaksanya, karena sekarang Harry adalah bagian keluarga mereka. Draco teringat bagaimana gugupnya Harry saat pertama menyebutkan dua kata itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Menyebalkan?"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "menyebalkan? Jadi kau mau aku cemberut terus?"

"Tapi senyummu itu mencurigakan sekali. Jadi seram," kata Harry, memasukkan lagi surat itu ke dalam amplop, "sudah selesai sarapanmu? Ayo!! Kita harus bergegas mengejar kereta Thestral ke Hogsmeade."

"Kau ini buru-buru sekali. Tidak perlu mengejar kereta. Kita kan bisa berApparate langsung ke stasiun Hogsmeade. Susah sekali. Kau ini lama-lama lebih mirip muggle daripada penyihir dewasa."

"Bukannya begitu!! Aku hanya ingin menikmati lagi masa-masa seperti dulu. Seperti waktu kita masih sekolah. Ayolah... _Please_?"

Itu dia kata sakti yang tidak akan bisa Draco tolak, "baiklah baiklah. Pemaksa," Draco meletakkan cangkirnya lalu berdiri bersama Harry.

"Kalian akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Minerva, yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Iya. Tahun ini kami mau bernostalgia naik Hogwarts Express," kata Harry, jelas tampak bersemangat, "bagaimana denganmu, Neville? Ginny pasti menunggumu," Harry memandang teman seasramanya dulu yang sekarang menjadi pengajar Herbology.

"Aku akan pulang malam nanti. Setelah itu aku akan langsung ke Grimmauld Place," kata Neville.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggumu di sana," kata Harry.

Sementara Harry pamitan pada rekan-rekan guru yang lain, Draco menghampiri Severus yang sepertinya hendak meninggalkan Aula Besar, "Harry benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiranmu tahun ini, Severus," kata Draco.

Severus menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "rasanya tak akan ada yang berubah meski aku tidak datang."

Draco memandang sosok pria yang dia hormati dan kagumi itu, "Harry menunggumu. Selalu. Dia tertawa saat pesta, tapi setelah usai, dia akan murung."

Severus memandang Harry di kejauhan, "kenapa dia begitu ngotot ingin aku hadir di pesta natal sementara dia tahu kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berada di keramaian."

Draco ikut memandang Harry, "karena baginya, kau sekarang juga adalah Father Figure yang berharga untuknya," dia kembali memandang Severus, "tahun ini saja datanglah. Ini momen yang sangat jarang, setelah lulus, Harry jadi jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dia tidak bicara tapi aku tahu... kadang dia merasa ditinggalkan."

"Waktu kami tak lagi berjalan sama dengan mereka. Harry menangis di pernikahan Ron dan Hermione... juga Neville dan Ginny... dia mengatakan kalau dia terharu, tapi bukan itu alasannya. Dia takut... akan kembali sendirian. Seperti saat dia tinggal bersama muggle-muggle tak berhati itu," Draco menyibak jubahnya, "tahun-tahun pertama pertumbuhan kami melambat, aku melihat dengan jelas Harry, juga teman-temannya, gugup dalam berbicara satu sama lain. Dan aku tidak mau melihat wajah Harry yang seperti itu lagi."

"... Lalu apa yang akan berubah seandainya aku datang?"

"Semua akan berubah," jawab Draco, "sampai sekarangpun aku masih bisa lihat kalau yang lain kebingungan untuk bicara dengan Harry. Usia kami sama, namun fisik kami berbeda. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana untuk berbicara pada kami. hanya Sirius dan Remus yang bisa berlaku wajar pada kami," dia menghela nafas, "jika kau datang... Harry pasti merasa lebih tenang karena kau sama seperti Sirius dan Remus. Kau tidak melihat kami sebagai vampire dan 'mate'nya, tapi tetap sebagai Draco dan Harry. Mantan murid yang kini menjadi rekan kerjamu. Harry butuh lebih banyak orang sepertimu, Sirius dan Remus."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Harry berjalan mendekat.

"Severus, kami akan pulang sekarang," katanya, "ayo Draco. Nanti ketinggalan kereta."

Sekali lagi Draco memandang Severus, "Harry tak pernah mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan..." ujarnya, "aku... juga akan menunggumu di Grimmauld Place," setelah itu, Draco pun menusul Harry meninggalkan Aula Besar.

.

#

.

"Harry!! Akhirnya kau datang!!" Sirius memeluk anak baptisnya itu saat mereka bertemu di ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place, "masih saja belum bertambah tinggi. Atau jangan-jangan ini sudah tinggi maksimalmu?" gurau Sirius.

"Enak saja. Aku masih akan bertambah tinggi, melebihimu," kata Harry.

Remus tersenyum, "sedikit aku ragukan, Harry. Mengingat James saja lebih pendek dari Sirius."

"Aww—C'mon, Remus. Draco kan tinggi. Siapa tahu aku 'tertular'," Harry nyengir.

"Kau pikir aku ini penyakit atau apa?" Draco mengacak rambut berantakan Harry, "bawa sendiri barangmu!!"

"Iya iya!! Cerewet!" Harry menyeret kopernya dan mengikuti Draco ke kamar mereka di lantai dua Grimmauld Place. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sirius dan Remus memandang mereka sambil tersenyum geli.

"Akhirnya di rumah juga," Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, "aaahh!! Leganya bisa lepas dari murid-murid untuk dua minggu penuh," Harry memeluk bantalnya, lalu dia memandang Draco yang melepaskan jubah, jas dan sweaternya, hingga dia hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang saja.

"Coba kalau para siswi lihat kau dengan penampilan seperti ini. Mereka pasti bisa benar-benar nekad memberimu amortentia."

"Sudah aku bilang, itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku," Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "aku sedikit haus," dia meraih lengan Harry dan mencium telapak tangannya. Denyut nadi yang tak dimiliki oleh Draco menjadi irama yang paling indah di seluruh indera vampire muda itu. Draco melepas kancing lengan kemeja Harry dan menggulungnya sembarangan sebatas siku.

Harry memejamkan mata saat taring Draco menembus daging di pergelangan tangannya itu. Darah mengalir sepanjang lengannya tapi itu tak mengganggu bagi Harry. Tubuhnya justru rileks saat Draco menghisap darahnya. Seolah jiwanya ikut terhisap, dan dihembuskan kembali ke raganya dalam wujud yang berbeda. Lebih utuh... lebih kuat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco melepaskan tangan Harry dan menyembuhkan lukanya, "apa aku meminum terlalu banyak?"

Harry menggeleng, "segini sih tidak masalah. Aku tidak merasa pusing sama sekali," dia tersenyum saat Draco sekilas mencium bibirnya, "aku mau mandi dulu. Sudah lama tidak santai berendam di bath tub."

"Aku mau ke bawah saja. Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku diskusikan dengan Remus," Draco membantu Harry duduk.

"Pasti tentang ramuan Wolfsbane yang baru kan? Aku juga penasaran dengan hasilnya."

"Itu urusanku sebagai Potion Master. Kau mandi saja sana," Draco berdiri sambil menarik Harry, "jangan terlalu lama. Atau akau akan menyusulmu," Draco meninggalkan kamar sambil tertawa melihat wajah Harry yang berubah merah padam.

.

#

.

Akhirnya natal yang ditunggu datang juga. Harry dengan gembira menyambut kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Keluar Weasley dan juga Hermione. Neville baru akan datang malam nanti, langsung dari Hogwarts. Narcissa dan Lucius datang di sore hari, mengatakan kalau mereka hanya punya waktu libur tiga hari. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke Perancis, karena tugas Lucius sebagai duta luar negri Kementrian Sihir masih menumpuk banyak.

Setelah semua berkumpul, para nyonya sibuk sendiri di dapur dan mengusir para pria ke ruang duduk. Mereka semua berbincang santai, bertukar cerita tentang kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, tanpa ketara menggenggam tangan 'mate'nya itu. Masih bisa Draco rasakan kecemasan Harry, tapi entah kenapa, kecemasan itu perlahan berkurang. Draco memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, dan barulah dia sadar. Ada yang berbeda dari perilaku semua orang, kecuali Sirius dan Remus. Rasanya saat ini tak ada lagi kecanggungan yang biasanya membuat Harry suka merasa cemas sendiri.

Ron bisa tertawa-tawa lagi, mencandai tentang keadaan Harry. Padahal tahun-tahun dulu, Ron sepertinya menghindari topik tentang 'perlambatan waktu' Harry dan Draco. Fred dan George memang tidak banyak berbeda, tetap saja banyak pasokan lelucon. Tapi sama seperti adik mereka, si kembar itu tak ragu menyinggukng topik-topik yang dulu mereka pikir sebagai hal yang sensitif untuk dibicarakan di depan Harry dan Draco.

"_Ada yang aneh di sini,"_ batin Draco.

Pertanyaan itu belum terjawab sampai mereka semua diizinkan masuk ke ruang makan dimana sudah ada banyak sekali hidangan yang menggugah selera tersaji di sana. Dan pesta natal pun dimulai. Tapi tak seperti Harry, Draco masih bingung kenapa mendadak semua berubah jadi begini normal?

"Bingung, Draco?" tanya Hermione, yang seperti biasa, memiliki perasaan yang tajam. Lalu dia memberi isyarat supaya Draco mengikutinya bicara di luar.

"Hei, Draco!! Jangan sentuh istriku, nanti ku kutuk kau," seru Ron.

"Coba saja, Weasley!!" Draco pun mengikuti Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu, "ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

Hermione bersandar di dinding, "kau pasti bingung kenapa sikap kami berubah. Jujur dulu aku sempat bingung bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan kalian. Kalian teman kami, sahabat dekat kami, tapi kini kalian lebih mirip seperti adik secara fisik. Pikiran kami terbagi. Dan kemarin," Hermione mengeluarkan perkamen dari Sakura celana jeansnya,

"Severus mengirimi kami surat. Ia menjelaskan kerisauan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Harry. Ia mengatakan kalau kami tak usah memperdulikan perbedaan waktu antara kita. Meski apapun yang terjadi, kalian tetap sama. Kalian tetap Harry dan Draco, bagian dari keluarga kami," Hermione tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca, "aku sungguh minta maaf kalau selama ini kami sama sekali tidak peka. Tidak coba mengerti bahwa kalian juga memiliki masalah yang sama seperti kami."

Draco, yang masih terkejut akan fakta kalau Severus mengirim surat yang berisi penjelasan Draco padanya di Aula Besar kemarin dulu itu, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Mulai saat ini aku berjanji, mewakili yang lain, 'waktu' bukanlah alasan untuk merubah persahabatan yang telah lama berjalan ini," Hermione tersenyum, "bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Saat itu Draco memalingkan wajahnya dan meraih kenop pintu ruang makan, "asal Harry bahagia."

Hermione tertawa, "kau ternyata memang tidak berubah, Draco."

Dan keduanya pun kembali bergabung dengan kehebohan pesta.

.

"Ini natal yang sangat menyenangkan," Harry tersenyum, dan kali ini bukan senyum yang dipaksakan, ini senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Draco.

"Dan akan terus seperti ini di setiap natal kita," Draco mencium pipi Harry, yang membuatnya dapat siulan-siulan dari Ron, Fred dan George, "aku janji."

"Aku percaya," kata Harry, "tapi..."

Belum lagi Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pandangannya beralih ke pintu ruang makan yang terbuka. Dan bukan dia saja yang menoleh, semua yang ada di sana serentak diam dan memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Harry. Tak ada satu pun yang tidak penasaran pada siapa gerangan yang datang, karena setahu mereka, semuanya sudah hadir.

Dan begitu sosok dibalik pintu itu masuk, semua terkejut mendapati seorang Severus Snape berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Selamat malam," sapa Severus singkat.

Harry-lah yang pertama bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Severus, "akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu." Dan setelah itu, barulah suasana pesta kembali heboh dan ceria. Sirius, Remus, Lucius dan yang lain menyambut kedatangan Severus.

Draco memandang Harry yang benar-benar tampak luar biasa bahagia. Sudah lama sekali Draco tidak melihat wajah Harry yang segembira itu, ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru saja membuka hadiah natalnya yang pertama. Hatinya terasa hangat, kegembiraan Harry meluap hingga membuat Draco merasa seperti terbungkus selimut tak kasat mata yang sangat nyaman.

Ini adalah natal yang paling indah dan paling luar biasa setelah tahun-tahun belakangan yang dilewati penuh dengan rasa canggung dan serba salah. Setelah ini, Draco harus berterima kasih pada Severus yang membuat natal tahun ini menjadi natal yang sempurna.

Setelah ini... Draco yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja... pasti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Huff... akhirnya jadi juga. So gimana tentang vampfic aku yang kedua? Well yeah... minim konflik sih... entah fluff ato enggak. Ini mendadak mood berubah angst gara-gara kebanyakan baca doujin SBRL TT____TT

Okelah.. aku menanti siapa aja yang mau ripiu. *lanjut ngetik HWA*


End file.
